With Lying Words
by rosadellic
Summary: Serenity McMahon can only tolerate so much. Infidelity was not one of them. The Undertaker/OC. Slight mentions of past abuse and kidnapping inside but nothing too major. One-shot.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

 _Hello. This is just a quick one shot I had written a year ago and I felt like posting it. It kind of coincides with Swallowed In The Ministry but at a later date. A scene is mentioned from Swallowed In The Ministry here, just to let you know. Happy reading, Bec. xo_

* * *

This was one of the reasons why Serenity tried to distance herself from The Undertaker ever since he came back to wrestling as this suddenly human, biker-gang type of a person. He would act strangely and suddenly so imperfect that it made her feel uncomfortable. Now the news broke and it turned out - the man was married. Married! And for how long? How long was Undertaker going to keep playing with her head? She now began to think that this was all just a play he had going along with for almost two years now.

Serenity would just bet that he dealt the cards right all for a perverted reason. He would always sweet talk her, tell her how beautiful her blue eyes were, embarrass her with some smug comment and maybe even brush a little of hair back and kiss her on the forehead - all of that just to get into her pants. That had to be it! Undertaker had tried it before with her sister Stephanie in the past but unlike Stephanie, he managed to get her panties around her ankles and his waist between her thighs before he finally stuck his cock into her. She suddenly felt disgusted on the inside because of how he touched her but also because she _LET_ him touch her.

Sniffling at the thoughts that were plaguing her mind, Serenity kept walking down the almost barren hallway at the arena, wiping away any trace of tears with her hand. He wasn't in the building tonight anyways but Kane was there, Julia was here also and a bunch of other people who would take advantage of her emotional state. She could take all the crap but she honestly hoped that little tramp Daniella Lowen wasn't here. The one person that seemed to enjoy tormenting people spotted Serenity looking lost and smirked, tossing his golden WWF Championship over his shoulder.

"Well well well, if ain't the _little_ McMahon girl. So ya heading somewhere? Maybe wondering where that sum'bitch Undertaker went?" Serenity closed her eyes at the rough and scratchy Texas accent, praying that this asshole would leave her alone and find somebody else to pick on. Why couldn't he go bother people like Kurt Angle or Trish Stratus? Those two were always looking to pick one somebody yet they never got it in return.

When Serenity stayed quiet and kept looking at the ground, Steve Austin grinned and stepped a few more inches closer to her. He ran his blue eyes over her choice of outfit, almost scoffing in disgust at her black t-shirt, which looked somewhat large, the sleeves reaching her elbows with the bottom a little tighter as it hugged her body. She had on faded jeans that were slightly low with a white belt and black versions of flat heels. These women around here and their outfits made him want to gag.

"It stings, doesn't it? It must hurt like hell to realize that the man, The Undertaker, who once kidnapped yer ass and exploited ya all because of yer father's business, has a wife now? To tell ya the truth I never even knew until recently and damned if I'm not shocked as well. You McMahons are supposed to be smart allecks and ya still want to hang around a bastard like _him_?" Austin's words, cruel and daunting, made Serenity flinch somewhat and something that felt like a revelation dawn upon her.

But she knew Austin liked to play ball unfairly and what he was doing now was getting under her skin. That's all he was doing.

"Will you just stop it, Steve? I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work. I'm not that little girl anymore." Steve merely smiled in her face and she suddenly felt so small compared to him now. What was it that he wanted from her?

"Not that little girl anymore, huh? It seems like only two years ago you were a friggin' teenager getting kidnapped. Well I'll tell ya what, missy. If you're not that little girl, don't listen to what that man has to say anymore and do things yer way. Venture off to greater things, becoming the WWF Woman's champion if ya want! Don't let that man drag ya down and become somebody." Serenity didn't looked impressed and instead rolled her eyes, now shining with irritation.

"Oh yeah? What would you want me to do? Train to become a wrestler? Be one of those silly hosts for WWF New York? What do you have in mind, since you seem so persistent to pry into my life." Serenity challenged, her ocean eyes now sparkling with anger. Steve instead chuckled and patted her shoulder a little roughly, making her lean forward from it. She winced and rubbed the spot he roughly patted.

"Join me and Triple H and your sister, why don't ya? I'm sure it would hell of a lot better than walking around, sucking up to the Undertaker and waiting for him to sweep ya off ya feet. If ya join me, we can make ya new the Woman's champion and ya wouldn't have to worry about that piece of crap, his piece of crap family and that trashy piece of crap Julia to keep ya ass down, think about it kid." Serenity continued to stare with suspicious eyes as Steve walked away from her, leaving her to herself.

Serenity thought about it over and over for as long as the minute she had been there, thinking about how insane Steve was but also thinking how could Undertaker do this to her?

* * *

"Serenity - _Flower_ , why are you ignoring me?" Serenity grit her white teeth and shook her hands furiously, not believing he was trying to ask her a question like that. She kept on walking down the long stretch of a hallway, hurt welling inside her chest as she did so. The Undertaker sighed out in frustration before he managed to grip her small wrist in his large one, attempting to and easily able to pull her back towards his direction.

She didn't like that he was so strong and he used it to his advantage, as he easily turned her back to where she almost bumped into his chest. She failed at trying to tug her arm free and sighed defeatedly, not sure what to do besides listen. "What do you want from me?" Serenity said to him finally, voice coming out rather tiredly. He could tell by the low gleam in her blue eyes that she hadn't been sleeping much. He was worried about her but he also wanted some answers from him.

"What I want is some answers from you. Are you going to tell me why you're ignoring me or not? Because I'm not feeling this silent treatment you're pulling." Undertaker questioned her, again pulling her back towards him when she once again tried to walk away from him. This seemed all too familiar with her and when his grip tightened on her wrist, she was struck with unhealthy flashbacks from about two years ago.

 _As they were walking down the hall towards the main entrance, Serenity was struggling to escape his grasp and tried pulling her hand free. "You're-you're hurting me..." She once again started to cry, tears falling down her already pink flushed cheeks._

 _"It's not my wish to cause you harm, but if you continue to resist me, my minions will see to it that it is a daily pleasure for you." The Undertaker said darkly, a very demonic gleam appearing in his eyes at that moment._

 _Serenity's ocean eyes were glittering with tears, "What do you want with me? Please.. Just let me go." She begged, looking up into his eyes._

Serenity shook her head free of her thoughts before yanking her wrist free, defiance shimmering in her eyes. The shocked look he was giving her at the moment was almost unreal because he never, if rarely, let someone catch him off guard like she just did. It caused her to stumble back but she quickly caught herself from falling and she shoved off his attempts to steady her by avoiding his arm reaching out.

"You don't have a right to ask me any type of questions! And I don't have to answer to you anymore, _Mark_. I can't believe all of things I've given to you, the things I've sacrificed for you and all of those times I've let your filthy hands touch me! Don't you ever speak to me again!" She put her foot down finally and when he continued to stare down at her with an incredulous yet angry look, Serenity turned swiftly and took off towards the parking lot.

Undertaker stood as she left, watching her with deadly eyes as she disappeared around the lot of parked cars and trucks. He sighed, tucked his gloved hands into the pockets of his jeans before he turned and headed back inside the building.


End file.
